


The Assistant

by Catielkittenofthelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Office AU, Office Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, alternate universe- office, gayyyy, novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catielkittenofthelord/pseuds/Catielkittenofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gabriel Novak, the candy-loving bad boy, has a chance encounter meeting the president of a big-shot company, Sam Winchester. The founder of that company, Castiel, has it bad for Sam's brother, Dean. Will the Winchesters finally get a happy ending?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel Novak, the candy-loving bad boy, has a chance encounter meeting the president of a big-shot company, Sam Winchester. The founder of that company, Castiel, has it bad for Sam's brother, Dean. Will the Winchesters finally get a happy ending?

"Need some help?" I chuckled, rolling down my window.  
The man looked surprised and a bit confused as he raised his eyebrow.   
"Depends on what you can help me with," he smirked.   
My face blushed a dark red as I quickly stuck my hand behind my head, scratching it awkwardly.  
He smiled, holding his hand out.   
"Gabe Novak." He stated, leaning against his motorcycle.   
I shook his hand and smiled again.  
"Sam Winchester."   
"So, uh, you some big-shot or something?" He asked me, pulling a sucker from the pocket of his army green jacket.   
I chuckled. "Actually, yes," I smirked. "President of Sandcorp, the insurance agency."   
"Really? That's funny, I was heading over there right now, y'know, for the assistant job." His eyes lit up as he let out a loud pop, sucking on the sucker.  
I self-consciously ran a hand through my hair. "That's great! Hey, I can give you a ride if you'd like. It's not that far from here."   
He sighed. "I'd love to, Samsquatch, but I can't leave my pride and joy out here all alone." He gestured to his jet black motorcycle, which was propped up against a tree.   
And that, of course was the reason I stopped in the first place. Gabe had been fumbling with his motorcycle, trying to get it to start. I was riding to work and I decided to get out and help.   
"It can go in the trunk?" I suggested, trying to think of a way to get Gabe to come with me. He definitely caught my attention an I didn't want to let him out of my sight.  
He shrugged, taking out the stick of the sucker and flicking it into the weeds.  
"Let's fly." He grabbed his motorcycle, leading it to the trunk.  
I walked over there and we both shoved it into the trunk with unhuman strength. As Gabriel lifted the trunk, his muscles strained and I could feel myself start to sweat.  
I hadn't had a relationship since my last assistant, Jessica. She had said that she loved me. Turns out, people don't always tell the truth.   
I closed the trunk, and gestured to the passengers side.  
"Now, you're not going to rape me, are you?" Gabe joked, opening the passengers door and sliding in.  
My car wasn't as cool as my brother, Dean's. Dean had inherited Dads car; a 1967, black, hard-top Chevy Impala. I, on the other hand, owned a company car. A giant black SUV. Not the prettiest sight in the world, but it worked.  
"So, Samwich, is this job any good? I mean, I do get stuck with you for almost 12 hours of the day, so that's a treat enough already." He raised his right eyebrow just a little bit, and half smiled in my direction. I tried not to, but I couldn't help the blush that spread over my cheeks.   
"It's pretty good," I mumbled, still completely embarresed by Gabe's unusual flirting tactics. I wasn't that upset by it, I mean, Damn, Gabriel Novak was one hot piece of meat.  
I started up the car and drove the next 3 blocks there.   
"Ready for the interview?" I asked as we parked in the parking lot.  
"As I'll ever be." He noted, then took off, scurrying inside the building.  
I shrugged and pulled my briefcase out from behind the back seat.  
Hoping that Gabriel would get the job was all I could do at the moment.   
Well, besides fire people.


	2. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the confusion! You can forget basically everything you read, if you read the second chapter before. I hadn't finished it yet, and I had accidentally posted it. This is the second chapter, so enjoy :)

"Dean!" Castiel shouted angrily. "Just listen to me! I'm sorry, okay? Just please don't leave." Cas looked at me, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.   
I blinked, trying to hold back a few tears. "Cas, you can't keep doing this to me. First it was Meg, now Hanna? I can't just be your plaything." Castiel was my boyfriend of 2 years. Of course we had our ups and downs but this was the second time in 3 months that he had cheated on me. The first time, with Meg, I held my tounge. He had told me he was drunk and that he loved me. Me, being the idiot that I am, forgave him.  
"Dean, baby, I love you. Can we talk later though? I have to get to work. Who knows what your brother could be doing without my supervision?" He managed a weak smile and I just turned and headed towards the tiny kitchen of our apartment.  
"Whatever." I mumbled, pulling out a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, uh, Gabriel," Ruby stated. "What makes you so special? What amkes you good enough to be Sam Winchesters assistant?" She asked, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.  
I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Sugar, I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one who applied for the position." I popped another piece of candy into my mouth.  
She tried to ice me with her glare but she, of course, didn't know what it was like to be in the Novak family. Hell, Lucifer could make grown men run away with just one look.   
"So, Rebecca, do I get the job?"   
"One moment. I'll have to check with Mr.Winchester." She stated, her brows furrowing and palms balling into fists. "And it's Ruby." I could tell she was used to being treated like the queen bee. She got up from her seat and headed towards the door. She gave me one last angry look. "And another thing, if you do get the job, you might want to buy a suit. It's what civilized people wear to work." She chuckled as she opened the door.  
Truth is, the only reason I was applying for this job was to get closer to theone and only, Sam Winchester. I had seen his gorgeous puppy dog eyes in the papers, his majestic head of hair, and damn, did I want to get a bite of that. Who wouldn't? So I sucked it up, got on my motorcycle (which was still in Sam's car) and headed here. I didn't even know what the assistant was supposed to do. Well, I knew I would get to be around Sam almost all hours of the day. And that, my friends, is a good thing.  
Ruby returned moments later with a deep frown on her face. "Mr.Winchester will be here shortly." She sighed and exited the door once again.  
I shrugged, popped another piece of candy into my mouth and waited. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long. Sam enterned the room only moments later, a crazy grin on his face.  
"You got the job!" He grinned, holding out his hand for a handshake.  
I'm going for it, I thought, taking the two steps closer to Sam and embracing him. He tensed at first, but then he wrapped his mammoth sized hands around me, embracing me tightly too.  
I let out an awkward cough a few moments later, pulling away from him.   
"So," I started, rubbing the stibble on my face. "Where's my big-shot office?"  
His face fell, just for a second after I pulled away from the hug. He smiled again thoigh, although I could tell it was forced. "Follow me."  
He walked out the door with me following close behind. We strolled past a few empty corridors, through some large conference rooms until finally, we reached a rich oak door with a nameplate labeled "Sam Winchester, President."  
"In here?" I asked, obviously confused.   
Sam just nodded, opening the door. He gestured to the smaller of the desks, although I would not describe it as small. It was a dark oak, just like the door. On it, sat a laptop a few cups of coffee and a small printer, a paper shredder on the floor next to it. The other desk, which I assumed was Sam's had another nameplate that read the same as the door, a few photo's of which I assumed was his family. A tall man with short cut hair that was slightly dirty blonde with his arm around Castiel; my brother.  
I hadn't talked to Cassie in a few years. I had left the family. They were just too much for me. After my dad dissapeared, Micheal had taken over our family. Everything had to go his way. He claimed he was carrying out dad's unfinished work. It was a load of crap. Dad's "unfinished buisness" was what led to Uriel, Anna and Lucifer leaving. They had all left when I was young, but from what I had heard, they were wonderful. It was Micheals fault I had never met them. Castiel was loyal to Micheal. He thought he was doing the right thing.   
Sam must've seen my shocked espression because, he rushed over to me. "Everything okay?" he asked clearly concerned. "It's okay if you don't want to share a room with me. I can be a bit annoying. I can move you-" He rambled.  
"It's fine. It's just, does someone named Castiel work here?" I asked, closing my eyes, hoping for a no.  
"Yeah? Cas? He's the founder, my boss actually. He should be here any -" he was cut off by someone opening the the door.  
My brother opening the door to be exact.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I had spent the entire car ride thinking of ways to apologise to Dean. I really was drunk, but it was no use explaining it to him. He would want a giant apology. And that's what I was going to give him.  
Flowers? Not big enough. Chocolate? No, Dean liked it but it wasn't his favorite. Pie? Of course, I would stop at the store and pick up the biggest, most expensive pie there. Hopefully Dean would understand.  
I walked into the doors of my company a few moments later. Meg greeted me at the doorway.  
"Clarence," She grinned. "Wanna go another round tonight?"   
I grimaced. "Sorry Meg, I was drunk. I have a boyfriend. I really can't." I walked fast to get away from her.  
"Whatever, Clarence!" She shouted after me as I stepped into the elevator, pushing the button to Sam's floor. I walked down the hallway and heard quiet talking as I was about to open it. I knew Sam's voice but the other one sounded...... familiar. I shrugged and opened the door.  
I instantly dropped my briefcase and gasped. "Gabriel?" I whispered, hoping to God it was really him. I hadn't seen my brother since he was what? 15? That was 10 years ago. Now he was 25.  
Gabe gritted his teeth, sucking in a breath of air.  
"Cassie." He sighed,, like he was unhappy to see me.   
He looked at Sam, a sad smile plastered on his face. "Look, I'm sorry for applying, I just don't think this is the best job for me." He shouldered his backpack and blew Sam a kiss. "Keep in touch." He smiled, walking out the door. Before he exited, I grabbed his shoulder, not allowing him to move further.  
"Gabe," I spoke slowly. "We need to talk."


End file.
